Clan:Legion of Paragons/Administrations Department
General Our administrations department is made up of 2 sub-departments, Recruitment and Orientation. The admin dept. is directed by the Administrations Leader. His responsibility is to manage the admin department and advisor to the leaders of any admin matters. He also excersises practices as both Clan Recruiting and Orientation representative. Purpose The admin dept. is necessary and is directly crucial for clan growth and development. The admin department aquires new members to the clan and takes measures to ensure they are orientated on basic clan operations. For any member to be successful in any clan, they should be educated on that clans particular operations. Every clan is different, even if there are some similarities. Recruitment Current Staff: Recruitment Manager: ThyOwnage1 Assistant Recruitment Manager: OPEN Recruitment Officers: *paulwall4171 *Perflous General: The recruitment department focuses on advertising the clan, answering any questions that a player may have about the clan, and aquiring new members. Rules *No member should ever go to another clan to recruit. If this occurs, the member may face being kicked from our clan *Any member that recruits a player to our clan or practices advertisment for our clan must be courtious at all times and must show professionalism. *Any member that recruits must submit a Recruitment Template found on page 9 or by clicking here and scrolling down to the 4th post. *Following our recruitment process is crucial. The following is our process **1. Direct the recruit to this thread by following the steps below. ***- Place your vexillum for the new recruit. ***- Have the recruit read the vexillum. ***- Have the recruit click the official forum code "2w7t". ***- Have the recruit click the Qfc code after the new screen comes up for them. ***- This puts them on our forum thread. Have them read the entire first page (posts 1 thru 10) of this thread. **2. Be sure to inform the recruit to add you, ThyOwnage1 (On Leave), EpicReaperX, SlRE, M-A-X-l-E, heartsdiva, and Redwings1243, **3. Only clan leaders, the Recruitment Manager, and Assistant Recruitment Manager are authorized to post Welcome Letters. Orientation Current Staff: Orientation Manager: OPEN Assistant Orientation Manager: OPEN Orientation Officers: Bigbadme69 General: The orientation dept focuses on familiarizing the new members with the clans basic operations. We feel that no new member should need to come aboard to a clan just to get lost in the mix not knowing whats going on or what to do. It also moulds new members into well supported, educated, and affective members. Rules: *Powers of each position- **Orientation Manager - ***May kick members 3 stipes and 1 stripe if they arent cutting it, or if the member is uncooperative with being orientated. ***May hold any member from advancing to full member if they need more instruction on basic clan operations. **Assistant Orientation Manager - ***May kick members 3 stipes and 1 stripe if they arent cutting it, or if the member is uncooperative with being orientated. ***May hold any member from advancing to full member if they need more instruction on basic clan operations. **Orientation Officer - ***If a member is uncooperative about orientation, or is having trouble understanding what is being taught, the supervisor may pass the member up to the Assistant Orientation Manager or the Orientation Manager if the Assistant is unavailable. ***May hold any member from advancing to full member if they need more instruction on basic clan operations. *Must use the Orientation Template found on page 9 of our thread or by clicking here and scrolling down to the 4th post. *Must use PM or Friends Chat to conduct the orientation process with the member. *Asking the questions on the Orientation Template is a must. But in all, the topics to touch on shuld be: **Clan Citadel ***Q. Where do they find the citadel requirements? ****A. Page 1 Post 7 of our thread, or Page 1 Post 1 of our Official Forum. ***Q. How often should this be checked? ****A. Before each time you collect resources at the citadel. Lets say you collected yesterday, but you didnt cap and you are going back up to finish. Check the requirements again before you do so. Things might have changed. **Clan Rules ***Q. Whys is cussing in clan chat against clan rules? ****A. 1. Its against Jagex Rules. ****A. 2. There are younger children in our clan and we must be respectful to them. ***Q. Why is the term "Noob" or "Newb" not allowed in clan chat? ****A. Because in our clan we are all made up of Paragons. This means there are experienced players and future experienced players in our clan. "Noobs" or "Newbs" do not exist in our clan. It takes a "Noob" to call another a "noob". Since they don't exist in our clan, we would need to kick any "Noobs" found to be wondering around in our clan. ***Q. Why should you not challenge or dispute when an officer higher than you is correcting another member? ****A. It's a show of total disrespect to that officer or leader. And the chances of you being right to interveine would most likely be microspicly at best possible. You could fall to corrective action as well. Remember, the leaders have the right to make whatever decision necessary in order to maintain peace in the clan. Even if they need to break one of our own rules or policies to do so. **Clan Thread ***Q. Have them post a "Bump" on the thread. Explain that any more letters in the word Bump ie; "Bumppppppppppp" is spam and is unacceptable. ****A. They should do this once evertime they log on. Not to exceed once a day though. Jagex prohibits more than one Bump a day per user. ***Q. What page are our Participation Templates located on our thread? ****Page 9. They should be submitted everytime you participate. **Clan Jobs ***Q. Should you ask for a promotion in any form of chat? ****A. No ***Q. How do you ask for a promotion? ****A. You find the Position Application on page 2 of our thread after sifting through the available positions listed. Then you submit the app on the thread. Each position has a brief description on page 2 as well. **Events ***Q. Are Events required to attend? ****A. No ***Q. Are we expected to donate any resources gained during a clan event? ****A. Yes. Any resources collected, and and drops from pvm. Internal Links Clan:Legion of Paragons